Detention Connection
by Ella Inspired
Summary: Lemonade Mouth started with the meeting of five strangers in detention.But what happens when you stick two so-called 'enemies' into detention? Will there be a similar connection,or will this just mean more trouble for Mesa High? Rayella. Rated for kissing
1. Cafeteria cleanup

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Detention Connection **

**By Lavender**

_Don't know where this idea came from, but here you go, another Rayella one-shot by yours truly! _

_Hope you all enjoy!_

(^^)

Stella Yamada may be a rockstar revolutionary with both the respect of her parents and her peers, but apparently Brenigan still thought she was trouble and figured that detention was still the only way to straighten her out.

How he came up with that solution, she wasn't entirely sure, especially considering detention is what set off Mesa High in the first place.

But then again, she did disrupt assembly even if Brenigan was being totally biased in thinking that all students (including those without varsity jackets and cheerleading uniforms) should be self-empowered, and stand up for what they believed in (how could they do that when they're underneath the social ladder?). He was also being completely hypocritical by giving her detention on that first day.

At least she deserved it this time.

"You two, you two have caused enough trouble this past week and I was willing to overlook it the first three times, but this, this was completely, _completely _disruptive," he stated pointing accusingly at herself and her supposed partner in crime.

"So what, are you slapping me with the pink slip again or what?"

"Now, now, I'm getting there Mr. Beech."

In the seat beside his, Stella rolled her eyes. "Can we skip the dramatics and just get to the punishment?"

"Why are you in a rush? You're just going to end up in Saturday detention _as usual,_" Ray Beech sneered getting the guitarist to glare.

"And why are you acting like you could actually get in trouble this time around? I mean, all this guy will give you (dramatic hand gesture towards Brenigan) is another warning. What are you blabbing on about a pink slip for?"

True, the detention slip was very much the color pink, but what Stella didn't get was why Ray knew that. He and his fellow meatheads, along with their cheerleaders, were exempt from detention. All they got was slaps on the wrists and a firm "Don't do it again" which pretty much translated into: "Don't get caught again".

"Contrary to your belief Yamada, I do get punishment."

"Oh like what? Win us another regional trophy or you'll be getting a whole year of disappointed looks by Principal Gum-Under-The-Bleachers," Stella once again gestured at Brenigan who opened his mouth to reply only to have Ray cut him off, "You're just jealous that I have enough talent to actually bring back a trophy."

"Talent? Hah!"

"You should be talking," Ray claimed with a scowl, "you're just a talentless circus freak."

"Hah!" Stella scoffed again, "I played at Madison. Where'd you play? Some abandoned warehouse?"

The blond was about to reply again when Brenigan cut him off. "That's enough you two."

"She started it."

"You started it."

"You're such a -"

"Well you're a -"

"Enough! I've had it with you two," Brenigan claimed as he stood from behind his desk and glared down at the seated teenagers before him. "This fighting will cease immediately."

"Why, is Ray moving to the Arctic?"

"Is Yamada being deported?"

"Enough," he stated, still glaring fiercely at them.

The glare was enough for people like Mo, to get them to silence and take his authority simply, but the two teenagers sitting across the desk from him were completely different. Before them, he ran the school of Mesa with an iron fist (at least that's what he assumed). There was peace, there was quiet and there was order.

Now the problem student from Long Island had the student body in an uproar.

His star sports player was causing more trouble than usual.

And now he had a whole cafeteria with food running off the walls.

Brenigan smoothed down his hair again out of agitation. The two of them together were like dynamites, atomic bombs going off in New York, a Hurricane Katrina running on a rampage through Vegas. It was too much. No amount of normal detention would suit. They'd just be at it again as soon as they cross each other's paths.

He breathed in deeply and then eyed the two teenagers before him again.

Instead of the fear induced silences he'd receive from most students stuck in his office, the two teenagers were glaring at each other with all the hatred of Tom and Jerry.

No plan would be foolproof enough to keep Ray Beech and Stella Yamada at bay. And as much as he wanted to send both of them off to military school, he knew that kind of thing was for students who purposely fought with teachers, not with each other.

Shaking his head, he laid both his hands atop his desk and leaned towards them.

Their glares on each other snapped and they looked towards Brenigan with indifference.

"I've had enough of the two of you, but I can't find the time to fill up deportation papers so you two will clean up the mess you made in the cafeteria and report back to my office for the rest of your punishment."

"Cleaning is a cruel and unusual punishment," Stella deadpanned.

"And so is dealing with the two of you in one room," Brenigan claimed, his agitation edging off his voice. "You, you two need to learn to get into an agreement that won't leave my school in ashes every day."

"Me, get along with _that_?" Ray asked, looking disgusted. Stella in turn smiled at him and stated, "Yeah, that's the look on my face every time I see you."

Both teenagers opened their mouths again, and Brenigan, not wanting to hear it again, quickly interjected, "To the cafeteria. Now."

They exited his office, swearing and glaring at each other the entire way there. It was almost comical how much they argued over the most mundane things, and how high a volume they were willing to make it.

"This is your entire fault Stella," Ray claimed, running the mop covered in cream along the tiled floors about an hour into their cleaning session.

"Funny, I wasn't the one who threw that pie," she retorted as she wiped one of the cafeteria tables off with a rag, already covered in cheese. "Well I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't," she grumbled in response.

Whenever the two were concerned, it was neither their fault, but it always happened anyway.

There was a silence as they continued their tasks of clean up. In the middle of wiping an incredibly difficult stain on the table, Stella grumbled again, "Of all the days to have a food fight, you pick Friday."

"Trust me, it's not like I _want _to spend my Friday with _you," _Ray grunted. "Oh yeah, and who would you prefer? Patty or Jules? Or maybe some random bystanders that you'll make clean everything up for you?" Stella inquired sarcastically. "Anyone," he said, "that isn't you."

"Oh really?" Stella asked, straightening in her work and carelessly brushing aside a wayward strand of hair. "So if your cheerleaders were here, they'd _willingly _help clean this up for you? Can you seriously imagine Patty washing those dishes? Coz all I can imagine is her complaining about how it'll ruin her manicure and that warm water is bad for her skin."

"What, like your Lemon Heads are any better?"

She arched a brow at him and Ray elaborated, "Mohini will probably be on your ass about cleaning everything up properly, most likely grumbling shit that she won't get into anymore trouble because of you." Stella crossed her arms and continued to look at him as he came to mop in few feet in front of her.

"And that Olivia or whatever her name is will probably be singing like she's in some high school musical," he ran the mop harder across the tiles as the cream was starting to wear it down. "That Delgado kid," Ray began, "would probably end up sitting on one of the clean benches and start hitting it. As if that would make anything better," he rolled his eyes at that. "And Scott, he'd probably bail on you the second he saw how much work this all is."

"Uh huh, it seems like you've got a beef with all my friends," Stella claimed kneeling on the bench and wiping a few splashes of soda off of it.

"You hate Mo because she took Scott away, you hate Olivia because she's the rival front-man, you hate Charlie because he's hogging all the freshmen girls and you hate Scott because he left you," she said and she looked up to find him standing in front of her. "But you forgot Wen. Or is he off the hook?"

"No, he's as much of a loser as the rest of you."

"Oh really?"

"What does it matter? I hate you all equally," Ray claimed, folding his arms and letting the mop fall on the floor. Stella's cloth lay forgotten on the bench as she stood in front of Ray. "Right, but I never hear you picking fights with him. I mean, you'll bully Mo, Olivia and Charlie, and hell, you've even given Scott the cold shoulder before he rejoined your band. I get your hate every day, almost every hour. But nothing on Wen."

A sneaky smile graced Stella's features. "Is there something going on between the two of you, or do you just hate Wen less than you hate me?"

"Are you really questioning my sexuality?" He asked in disbelief. Of all the things Stella accused him off; taking favour with another guy was not what he could think possible. "Do you _know _how many girls I've been with?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; it could just be an act."

"What the fuck are you smoking?"

"I don't know, it's just a thought," Stella claimed in a singsong voice. "I mean, the hair definitely has product," she stepped towards him and touched the golden spikes. "the clothes, definitely has more style than a normal guy," she took an unabridged look over Ray's clothing, consisting of his leather jacket, white shirt, dark jeans and his high tops. "And then there's the pretty boy looks, I mean come on, how much more boy-band can you get?"

"Girls happen to like the way I look," Ray stated, rolling his eyes and then gesturing at his face, he said, "and this is all natural. Don't hate on the gene pool."

Stella looked over him again, up close with no shouting or insult flinging involved, he was pretty good looking.

"You're too pretty to be straight."

"What kind of compliment is that?" If Ray really was expecting a compliment, that was not one of them. "It's not, it's just an observation," Stella stated with a shrug. "Oh yeah, and what exactly would I have to do to prove that I'm as straight as a rod." She smirked. "I don't know, surprise me."

The next thing was indeed quite a surprise.

Ray Beech knew no other way to prove his preference so of course the only way was to show it in action. Of course at the moment, Stella Yamada had no way of commenting on it for a while as her lips were currently more pleasurably diverted as it was gently pressed against Ray's.

Now Mesa High's favourite Big Bad Bully had a vast experience with girls; from a casual kiss to an all out snog in a closest.

It was fun. He admitted that kissing them was fun.

Proving his point to Stella, however, was absolutely exhilarating.

There was this heated tension that hung on them when they fought and all of it was suddenly being released into one kiss. Stella, having kissed a number of boys as well prior to this event, was completely baffled how and why such a kiss from her enemy would unhinge her so much.

She should've slapped him across the face and call the sexual harassment card.

She should've stepped away from him, glared and spat at him.

But she didn't because her knees were too busy melting; her arms were agreeably wrapped around Ray's neck and her lips were intoxicatingly engaged by Ray's own. But even if these things were not taken into account, Stella begrudgingly admitted that she simply liked his kiss too much to cut it short.

And if Ray finally realized that his point was made, he might've stopped. He might've stepped away, smirked, and insulted her.

That's what he might've done. But he was trapped in the sweetness of her lips and the chemical reaction that exploded with each caress of her hands in his hair and the soft sounds of approval that came from her as they lost themselves in each other.

At one point, air did become an issue but even then Ray hadn't grown tired of her nearness just yet.

Her breathing came out in pants and she bit her already swollen lip as she tried to stop the soft moans from sounding out as Ray's lips moved from her lips to her ear to her neck, sucking mercilessly on the sensitive flesh.

Ray smirked against her skin in satisfaction. "You still wanna question my orientation?"

Stella exhaled, sounding like a laugh to Ray's ears.

"You're definitely not gay."

"That's a good answer."

"I know," she pulled at the collar of his leather jacket so that he was resting his forehead against hers.

Her dark brown eyes twinkled into his. "But just in case, can I get another demonstration?"

**FINIS**

**Hmmm...so...I don't know XP **

**I might turn this into several one-shots involving them in detention but what do you guys think? **

**Anyway, really enjoyed this one after my first completed story! Hope you guys liked another contribution to one of the most amazing couples in Lemonade Mouth, leave me a line and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Lavender


	2. Scraping gum and painting walls

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Detention Connection **

**By Lavender**

_Okay so I'm REALLY sorry about the late update but my laptop decided to die on me, school decided to be a bigger pain than usual and I got side-tracked by set-painting at school._

_Anyway, here's another one-shot for this story. It will be connected to the previous one-shot but can be seen as a different one. _

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I'm just borrowing._

(^^)

"Community service."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Principal Brenigan smirked, crossed his arms and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Community Service; that; is your punishment." Ray glared. "Don't say it again. It sounded bad the first time."

"Now Mr. Beech, as I distinctly remember before you received your varsity jacket, you had to do Community Service for a punishment," Brenigan reminded, shuffling some papers around on his desk out of rising agitation. It was one thing to get them to sit together again after their first detention together, it was quite another to get them to do the punishment without any arguing on either side.

"Hah, this guy _willingly _helping someone other than himself?" Stella asked with a laugh. "That's real rich, Mr. B." The blond beside her, glowered. "No one asked you, Yamada." She turned to him and deadpanned, "And I wasn't talking to you Beech."

"Okay, that's enough," Brenigan claimed, holding up both hands to signal the two to stop.

"You two will do the punishment regardless of what you might think."

"What sort of punishment is Community Service? Doing Community Service is something you should do because you want to, it's not meant to be a punishment," Stella said, looking annoyed at the thought of being forced to help someone, especially if the Community Service involved actual people in need.

"Exactly," Brenigan stated, resting his hands on the armrests of his chair. "You two will do the community service because you want to."

"Well I don't want to," Ray deadpanned. "Big shocker there," Stella commented rolling her opened his mouth to reply, only to have the principal interject.

"Now, you two will be painting the wall outside, it's been vandalized and is currently in a state of disarray," Brenigan made a disgusted face. "It's an insult to my position as principal, a personal affront to my person." Stella snorted. "I thought that gum under the bleachers was a personal affront to your person."

"Yes, and speaking of which, you'll be scrapping gum off the benches before you start painting over that ghastly graffiti."

"Way to go Yamada," Ray grumbled.

"Blah, blah, blah Beech, he would've given us something even more annoying to do anyway."

"Like what?" He demanded in irritation, "Clean the boys' changing room?"

Brenigan opened his mouth but was stopped by Stella's hand shooting up, and a glare that could freeze lava. "Don't go there old man." He glared at her. "Respect, Ms. Yamada, is key in this world."

"And once you earn that respect, will I show it," she stated, her glare unwavering.

"Don't try and argue with her Mr. B, it's a waste of breath, that _thing _doesn't know her place," Ray sneered getting Stella's glare to shift from the principal to the blond teenager seated beside her. "My place is fighting oppressors and dictators like you," she retorted. "Funny because the only thing you're getting out of fighting me is detention."

"And the only thing you're getting from arguing with me is a waste of breathe," she shot back.

"That's real mature you -"

"Well you're a -"

"Oh you only wish I actually give a flying hippo about what you have to say you -"

"I bet you wished you thought of it didn't you, you -"

"ENOUGH."

Both teenagers turned their attentions back on the principal, whose skin tone had changed into a startling red. "Both of you get to the gym to de-gum those bleachers and then report to the back of the school to paint over the vandalism."

With grumbles and mumbles as they exited the principal's office that Monday afternoon, the walk to the gym was silent and Brenigan let out a calming sigh of relief. "Don't get mad Steven, don't get mad," he said to himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Don't get your blood pressure up Steven, don't do it."

While the principal of Mesa High tried to calm his nerves, the two leaders of their respective bands, grabbed a scrapper tool and sat as far away from each other to get the work done.

No words were exchanged during the entire two hours that they worked.

Stella liked to think that it was because they both had earplugs on, and the weirdness of their previous detention had nothing to do with the awkward silence that hung about them. Involuntarily, she glanced his way.

Ray was scrapping gum off the top benches of the bleachers, his brow furrowed and his lips set in a grim line. He looked nothing like the guy in their first detention.

The guy who argued with her about how useless her friends were if they were in his position, the guy whom she teased about possibly being gay; the guy she pushed into proving her otherwise, and then kissing her with all the pent up passion usually apparent in their fights. No, this was a different Ray Beech than the one she kissed in the cafeteria they were supposed to clean. This was the Ray Beech who was too busy with Patty this morning to even notice her.

At first, Stella didn't hate the attraction between the two of them; especially if he could make her feel like she took the Superman ride at Six Flags.

If anything, his teasing manner after their little kiss totally erased the fact that they were supposed to hate each other. Everything before and after that monumental moment dissolved any doubts about them. At least it did before they came back to school that Monday.

Sure Stella wasn't expecting Ray to openly admit to kissing Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist and leader.

Hell if anything, she expected them to revert back to their knock-each-other-with-clubs relationship. But one look at him with Patty made her physically sick. And what made it worse was that after his little session with Patty, he went to her. Unintentionally, she scrapped the tool harder against the wood.

As if she was some kind of play thing. Stella scoffed. Do I look like the type?

Well you did kiss him, a voice in the back of her head stated. And you did initiate the second kiss, the little voice reminded.

And what a kiss it was, another little voice called teasingly getting her to flush slightly. What a kiss indeed.

The boy may be the king of all jerks, but heaven could he kiss, especially the way he kissed her in the cafeteria.

When her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, his arms enveloped her around the waist, practically lifting her off the ground and binding him to her. And it wasn't just his hands that were branding her; his lips were doing a good job of that too. Somewhere in between the rest of their clean up in the cafeteria, the two teenagers continued to make out, and every time his lips touched hers a spark of electricity would go off and she'd feel tingly everywhere.

Hormones are stupid, Stella told herself with a low growl, stupid hormones.

At the sound of her growl, Ray stiffened slightly. Oh that sound, she made it a few times during their first detention, you know, during those times when they weren't cleaning the cafeteria as told. He glanced her way.

She was squatting in front of the lower bench of the bleachers, her face slightly flushed with color from exertion and her eyes gleaming in emotion. Ray frowned. He couldn't tell what went on in her head particularly at school that day.

Unbeknownst to Stella, Ray was only with Patty because he wanted to break up with her.

Patty of course didn't think it was anything of importance because they broke up all the time. Besides, by her estimate, they'd be back together in a week's time.

Ray on the other hand, had different ideas.

After their impromptu kiss in the cafeteria, all he could think about was Stella, and those damn lips of hers. Just thinking about her made him jumpy, as if she could read his mind with those expressive eyes of hers. Though he hated to admit it, he felt his attraction for Stella too strong to ignore and decided to figure things out with her.

Making out with someone (several times) doesn't automatically mean you're in a relationship with that person. It would just mean that they were associates with benefits.

But then he saw her laughing with that Wen kid and something snapped, especially when the red head hugged her.

The only thing running through Ray's mind was: MINE. And he knew that if he wanted Stella, he had to have all of her. Ray Beech didn't do sharing.

"Come on," he found himself saying, ripping his earplugs off and climbing down the bleachers. She looked up, her brow arched in question as she dropped her scrapping tool and plucked one of her earplugs out. "What do you want?"

"We're going to talk." He was already dragging her out the gymnasium. "Beech let go of me," Stella ordered, but only got Ray to tighten his grip on her hand.

One thing he hated more than sharing her, was her calling him by his last name. It felt so detached.

"Stella I need to -"

"What part of 'let go' aren't you getting here?" She interrupted, her eyes flashing fiercely at him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but Brenigan appeared in his segway and helmet and boomed, "Done with the gym, delinquents?" He smiled meanly down at them and Stella inwardly shuddered. "Did you get a couple of shots Mr. B?" His eye twitched. "That's none of your concern Yamada. Now, get to the wall," Brenigan cast an eye over the interlinked hands and then turned his segway. "Follow me."

Saying nothing, the two teenagers followed after the principal, and when they reached the vandalized wall, Brenigan turned to them again on his segway.

"You two will paint this entire wall, and once that's done, you may leave."

"This whole wall?" Stella asked incredulously. "Yes Yamada, that's what 'entire' means," Ray stated dryly.

Brenigan huffed. "Get to work."

The paintbrushes and buckets of beige paint were prepared and sat along the wall, and after Stella roughly pulled her hand out of Ray's she grabbed a brush and started to paint, idly dabbing the mushroom colored paint on the wall.

"Stella."

"Just get to work Beech," Stella commanded as she pretended to be focused on her work. She wouldn't look at him for the life of her because she knew that one look in those Mediterranean blue eyes and she'd be gone.

"We need to talk."

"We've got nothing to talk about Beech." She turned slightly to grab more paint, but was pushed against the wall behind her, just newly coated with fresh paint.

Spluttering, Stella opened her mouth to demand, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She couldn't react fast enough to Ray's lips once again on hers.

If looking in his eyes made her weak, feeling his lips was like total surrender and Ray couldn't be happier.

Stella Yamada on the other hand, was caught speechless, stranded in a storm of confusion.

Surrender to the sensation or break the storm and save whatever dignity she had. She'd be no one's plaything. She wouldn't be. But that resolve was being etched away, bit by bit, by her reaction to his.

Both her hands were pulled over her head, Ray's single hand keeping it locked above her head while his free hand started a trek from her waist to her thigh.

His lips massaged hers, moving in sync as Stella's head felt lighter by the second.

Impulse control on Ray's side was heightened. Two days without her taste and here he was drinking her in like a man in drought. His head was a buzz, a flurry of feeling he didn't quite understand.

Everything was attuned to him, he could feel her lashes brushing his skin teasingly as he kissed her and he could feel her hands trying to move from their position above her head, wriggling her small frame against his. Her scent was intoxicating and he was slowly realizing how much of an addiction this was all starting to become.

Ray didn't care though, not at this point as his managed to tease her lips apart. She moaned against him; finally freeing her hands from his hold and wrapping them around his neck, and tangling themselves in his hair.

Trailing his lips from her mouth he murmured, "Say my name."

In the wake of her confused, bliss-like state, she could only kiss his face some more in reply. "Say my name," he repeated, his mouth reaching her earlobe and sliding down her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her skin. "Say my name."

"A bit too Destiny's child for you, isn't it Ray?" she breathed, biting her lip as Ray left an imprint on her neck, his tongue lapping over it to ease the sting.

"Again," he said, as his lips returned to her skin.

Confused, she asked, "Ray?" Stella felt the smile against her skin, and she felt the laugh bubble from her throat before she heard it. "So you sing Destiny's child, you mark me like a vampire and you get happy when I say your name; is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"Just one thing," he stated as he kissed his way back to her lips, and just before reclaiming them Ray stated, "You're mine."

**FINIS**

**Yes I know, quite explicit this one...sorry about that...**

**But to those who notice the theme of Ray's possessiveness in this one-shot from another story of mine, I really couldn't resist the temptation to add it on...**

**Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Thanks to these amazing people for encouraging me to write more, hopefully you aren't disappointed!**

Rayella

ElleBelle171

When I Make It Shine

Passing of Time

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream

JuliLuvsEliGold

SaguaroCactus

Doubt But Never Regret

Madison706

lemonademouthluver

**THANKS FOR READING!**

Lavender


	3. Fire alarms and accidental detentions

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Detention Connection **

**By Lavender**

_Sorry about the slightly late update, I had set-painting this morning and I went on an afternoon jog to blow off some steam, so now I'm all chilled and ready to give you guys another one-shot featuring the best couple ever: RAYELLA_

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth, if I did:_

_Mo wouldn't be dating Scott, Charlie would be with Mo, Wen and Olivia would've gotten together well before the Moxie interview, and Ray and Stella would be the official Power Couple of Mesa High. Yes, as you can see, I'd change a lot if I owned Lemonade Mouth =)_

(^^)

"Stella Yamada, you will be paired up with Ray Beech," Mrs. Quince stated, barely looking up to see the reaction of her science class.

The students throughout the large chemistry lab of Mesa High were murmuring to each other nervously, while others tried to dissuade their teacher from forwarding such a pairing, in a science class of all places! Didn't Mrs. Quince know about the tension between the two rockstars of Lemonade Mouth and Mudslide Crush? Did Mrs. Quince _want _everyone to die?

"Take your seat Ms. Yamada, and please don't be late to my class again," the teacher stated, already turning away from her students to return to her desk, despite the still present protests of the students in the class.

Shrugging, Stella shifted her school bag a little over her shoulder and walked past the tables of students to reach the back of the room where Ray Beech was currently eying her in feign boredom. She rolled her eyes, dumped her bag on the floor and sat atop the stool beside his.

Being paired up with your so-called enemy, in a class where Bunsen burners and hazardous chemicals were only an arm's reach away, would worry just about everyone. Particularly the students present in Stella Yamada and Ray Beech's Chemistry class. The students in front of them seemed to itch closer and closer towards some form of exit.

Mrs. Quince called for attention and the students in the front took one last wary look at the pairing in the back and listened carefully to the instructions given by their teacher. There was particular attention paid to the standard safety rules.

"Do not mix more chemicals than stated," she began, and involuntarily Katrina Sinclair glanced over her shoulder at the flasks of chemicals in front of Ray Beech.

Though primarily a jock and jerk to a first degree, Ray Beech was far from stupid and was on the honour role. He'd know exactly what chemicals to mix to cause an explosion if his partner, _the _Stella Yamada, tested his patience; which from everyone's common experience was quite often.

"Do not place the Bunsen burner level on high," Mrs. Quince continued and again Katrina looked over her shoulder, this time to glimpse the bored expression of Stella Yamada.

As much of a 'for the people' person she was, the famous Stella Yamada was known for her temper and her firecracker attitude. One bad word from the notorious Ray Beech would lead to a very nasty fire, courtesy of an enraged revolutionary.

Inwardly the rest of the class shuddered, seeming to think the same thing.

The rest of the safety precautions were listened to carefully, including what to do in the circumstance of an accident (duck under the desk in case of an explosion, leave the room in an orderly fashion in case of a fire and when all options are not available, jump out the window), Mrs. Quince peered at the teenagers over her spectacles and claimed, "You may begin."

Everyone seemed to quickly get along to their experiment, glancing periodically at the couple in the only desk at the back.

Some people breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the pair working quietly, few, if any words exchanged between them. Maybe the duo decided to play nice today? Others thought that this was the calm before the storm, and that there was sure to be an eruption soon.

Katrina was one of those people, and because she and her partner, Cole Rowan, were the closest to them, she was probably the most nervous.

"Quit shaking Kat," Cole hissed at her, as she lifted the flash. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," she hissed back.

"About what?"

She glanced back and forth between Ray and Stella, and then back at Cole as if to say: Do you get it? He rolled his eyes however and said, "Calm down, before you spill everything in the flask into that mixture."

"I won't," Katrina argued getting Cole to roll his eyes again. "You're spilling."

"I'm not!"

"Then stop spilling!" Cole grabbed her hand which held the flask and glared at her a little. "Calm it down, I know you're a huge Stella fan, but you don't need to get all star struck just because she's sitting right behind us." She rolled her eyes.

There were a few people in the Chemistry class, like Cole, who didn't care much for the hate-hate relationship of the two biggest rockstars of Mesa High. In fact, they really could care less. Anything that went on between Ray Beech and Stella Yamada was between them, and wasn't their problem.

"It's not that," Katrina hissed lowly, "she's sitting with Ray Beech. They're enemies!"

"So?"

"Aren't you the least bit worried they'll get into a fight here?"

"Should I?" She rolled her eyes again. "YES!"

Similar conversations were flying around the room about the Ray and Stella pairing, the two people being the topic of conversation, were totally ignorant of it and were much more focused on something else.

"Ray," Stella began patiently as she leaned over the table to gently pour the liquid into the other beaker. "Stop touching me."

"Why?" he asked, his hand continuing to move across her jean clad thigh. "Because it's distracting me," she hissed getting him to chuckle lowly. "So I distract you?"

"Yes," she grumbled, "just like at the cafeteria and that wall we were supposed to paint yesterday for detention."

"I would call that a happy diversion," Ray remarked, the movement of his hand and fingers continuing to brand her through her jeans. "Of course you would," she muttered back. "Pour in the rest of the mixture," Stella ordered, looking away casually so as to calm the flush that was sitting on her cheeks.

Ever since the food fight in the cafeteria last Friday, and their detention following it, Stella and Ray were caught in a weird pattern.

Brenigan assumed that detention was doing them well, especially since he chose it himself, though Ray only rolled his eyes and claimed that it wasn't a new thing to give out Community Service for detention.

It was true though, however, that the two teenagers kept their fights to a minimal.

Other than their daily hallway arguments and cafeteria spats, nothing major occurred between the two. Most of Mesa High assumed that they two were finally cooling down and had simply gotten bored of fighting with each other. However, the reality was something very different.

Their first detention together was a cleanup of the cafeteria after the food fight, and instead of cleaning they ended up kissing instead (multiple times) while their second detention which involved scrapping gum off the bleachers and painting over a newly graffiti-ed wall, ended with Stella trapped between the newly decorated wall and Ray's abominably delicious lips.

"What are you looking so interestedly at?"

His breath brushed teasingly against her skin and she jumped slightly. "Ray," she hissed, glaring at him. "Stop that."

"You're crazy Yamada, I'm not doing anything," he responded coolly, winking at her before he turned back to the textbook on the table. Stella huffed. "You're a jerk."

"I've heard that before, multiple times actually."

"Well here's another time to add to the list."

"Someone sounds angry," Ray commented, smirking at her. "But then again, who wouldn't be when they're wearing such an ugly scarf." Subconsciously she touched the wool scarf wrapped around her neck. Stella glared at him. "I wouldn't have to wear this thing if _someone _didn't leave a mark on my neck."

"Funny, you weren't complaining about it yesterday when I _gave _it to you."

"You were distracting me again. That wasn't my fault," she stated, crossing her arms and glaring at him some more, though more playfully than her usual glares at the blond soccer player.

"Oh it wasn't?"

"Of course it wasn't, I wasn't asking for you to kiss me, not that I'm complaining that you did."

"Well it certainly wasn't plain hormones that did it," Ray said, as both continued to add in the liquids in the flasks and beakers. "It certainly wasn't my fault that you taste so damn good, and you can't exactly blame me for being addicted."

Stella opened her mouth to reply when from above them the fire alarm rang overhead.

Everyone scrambled out the door as the water began to spray about and before she knew it, she was standing in the hallway with Ray and the rest of their chemistry class. Brenigan appeared on his segway, took one look at the faces of teenagers and then stated, "Yamada, Beech, to my office, now."

Cole glanced at Katrina. "That was us."

His partner winced. "I know..."

"What're you going to do...?"

"I should apologize for getting them into trouble, oh man, that's my forth infraction this semester!"

"So why don't you just apologize to them at detention and offer to do their time? I heard that they're being forced to do Community Service." Katrina raised a brow. "I thought you didn't care about what goes on in their lives?" Cole shrugged. "I still don't care, but I still hear things."

It was decided that after-school when Ray and Stella were expected to do their time, that Katrina would go and apologize.

As the end of day bell rang, Katrina stepped into the science block and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Her idol, _the _Stella Yamada, got into trouble because of her. Of what Katrina knew of the guitarist, she was quite forgiving to people that weren't her enemies, but still, there was Ray Beech to consider. Though the blond jock didn't do anything in particular to her, she knew his reputation well. If Stella didn't react well to the news that it wasn't their fault for the fire alarm going off, Katrina would be doomed.

Cautiously she walked through the hallway towards the chemistry lab.

She heard from some people that Ray and Stella were doing the time in the lab for causing the fire. They were supposedly mopping up all the water from the fire alarm. What Katrina found in the lab however, was not two enemies keeping away from each other and doing their work.

Instead Katrina found Ray Beech sitting on a low table in the front of the classroom next to the window, and Stella Yamada leaning her forehead against his and talking, through the crack of the door.

Her jaw became unhinged.

What were they -?

"I don't remember setting anything on fire," Stella said, her arms were wrapped around Ray's neck and from Katrina vintage point she could see Stella's skilful fingers tangled in Ray's blond spikes. "You probably got distracted again," Ray stated almost grinning at her, before he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Holding onto the doorframe of the room, Katrina swore that she could've fainted from shock.

Ray Beech. Stella Yamada. _Together_?

By the time she got back her senses, Ray pulled Stella onto his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, their lips no longer attached but their eyes only seeing each other.

Could it really be?

"I think I like detention now," Stella claimed getting Ray to smirk. "Is that thanks to me?"

"Are you trying to be humble?" At the feigned look of thoughtfulness on his face, Stella rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, it's because of you and those lips of yours."

"I'm glad you approve," Ray stated almost nonchalantly though he was still grinning –ish, seeing anything beyond a smirk or scowl on Ray Beech's face was too disorientating for Katrina.

"Whatever," Stella muttered, rolling her eyes playfully. She looked over her shoulder at the mess still present in the lab. "We should start cleaning up."

"Do we have to?" he sounded almost as if he were whining. Stella snickered and slid off his lap. "Come on Beech, the sooner we clean the sooner we go." He pulled her back, keeping his arm around her waist. "Who says I _want _to go anytime soon?"

"Your soccer team," Stella stated rolling her eyes again. "Come on; team Mesa's playing quarter finals soon." Ray pretended to look thoughtful. "Yeah, team Mesa wants a win. But team Ray's perfectly fine sitting in detention." She rolled her eyes once more, and kissed his nose playfully. "Come on Ray!" He rolled his eyes as well, and acquiesce, "Alright fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You wear my jacket at the match."

"Who says I'm going to your match?" she retorted teasingly. "I do," he stated, taking one of her hands with his own and kissing the back. Stella laughed. "Okay, but I have a condition of my own."

"As long as it doesn't involve me in drag," he replied eliciting a pout from her. "Oh darn." Ray laugh at her. "Alright, what was the condition?"

Taking her other hand she brushed it through his signature spikes and caressed his cheek. "I get to mark you." His brows rose, and his lips twitched. "Marked as in I have to wear an ugly scarf, or...?"

"Well considering the Great Ray Beech doesn't do ugly scarves," Stella began, "sharpie will do."

"And all I get to mark you is a hickey?" Ray asked; his brow arched teasingly. "Think of it this way Beech," Stella said lowering herself again to brush her lips against his. "You get to re-mark it when it disappears."

A smirk played over his lips. "That sounds like a plan."

Katrina stepped away from the door, still reeling in shock.

Ray Beech.

Stella Yamada.

Kissing.

Holding each other.

_Marking _each other.

The initial shock sent her in a state of confusion. What, when, why?

They both loved their music. They were both equally stubborn. They were protective of what belonged to them. And they were both insanely passionate. They'd cater to each other's personalities and they'd probably never be bored of each other.

She'd have someone to remind her that she didn't control everything.

And he'd probably become nicer because of her influence.

Huh, Katrina thought leaning against the wall. They could work. The worst of enemies usually made the best of couples. It could work. _They_ could work. She nodded determinately to herself. No matter what anybody would say, Rayella could definitely work. Her eyes shone gleefully.

"I knew there was more to that tension between them."

**FINIS**

**Hah so there you go, introducing my own character; Katrina. Eh, it's me in Lemonade Mouth form. Sigh. I think that if there was someone watching out for Lemonade Mouth, Rayella could've been made canon. And Wen and Olivia would've been together and Mo would've dumped Scott for Charlie. Sigh. Yeah. That would've been my version of Lemonade Mouth.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this one. **

**Here's to these amazing reviewers!**

Illustrate – **Actually no, no one told me the error but I'm glad you noticed. Thanks so much!**

iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream

JuliLuvsEliGold** – Wow thanks for the detailed review, they always really make my day! I'm glad too that I'm getting the flow right and it doesn't seem awkward.**

Passing of Time** – Perfect's not fun, but I'm glad you found it really, really ,really good =)**

()** – Hopefully it's a good word?**

channy321

Doubt But Never Regret** – Wow really? Thank you so much, that's the one thing I'm afraid of!**

lemonademouthluver

LMluver

**By the way, I got that sharpie thing from a one-shot I read called **Smile by toughchick44** who is, I am proud to say, a fellow Rayella shipper! For other proud Rayella authors, check out **SpikeANDJerome** and their story: **Don't You Wish You Were Us**, I'm not gonna lie, it's one of the best stories I've ever read on the Lemonade Mouth fandom, and all I'm waiting for as an update...I swear I'm addicted, I keep checking for an update practically every hour! URGGGHHH...**

**Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Leave me a line and tell me what you think!**

Lavender


	4. On a rainy day

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Detention Connection**

**By Ella Lavender**

_Ello there people of earth! Hopefully you haven't forgotten this little collection of mine and are excited about reading another one of my amazing chapters! …Yes, I know I have a big head, but my grades are pretty dismal and I need as much of an ego boast as possible…sigh…_

_I do not own Lemonade Mouth_

(^^)

It was a dreary Thursday afternoon, heavy clouds of rain storm clung to the sky letting leak the water it held. The sky had gone dark as if in continuous twilight, the clouds rumbling threateningly in the distance as warning flashes of lightning painted the depressing grey backdrop that fell upon Mesa. The mood the day carried matched the weather; everyone had been moping throughout the day for three reasons: the cancelled pep rally and the cancelled soccer match meant that Mesa High's day off would have to be cancelled too and all students were then herded into classrooms for the rest of the day.

As usual, somehow, some way; our favorite band and Mesa High's favorite Big Bad Bully landed afternoon detention.

The usual blame game started two hours ago. And so all six of the teenagers found themselves sitting in the assigned detention room; all equally bored out of their minds.

The teacher in charge of them had long fallen asleep on his desk, but he'd locked the door keeping the teenagers from leaving.

Stella had tried searching the sleeping instructor for a key and upon finding none, contented herself with drawing upon the man's balding head and wrinkled face with a permanent marker. Mo had called the action juvenile. Despite that: Charlie drew a mustache, Wen drew a uno-brow while Ray did the final touches to make the man resemble an angry raccoon. Olivia had shaken her head and snapped a picture.

Lemonade Mouth plus Ray had settled around the teacher's desk, watching as Stella and Ray finished off another game of Xs and Os on a graph drawn on the teacher's balding head. Ray grumbled, shaking the marker when the X he drew came out faded. "I think it's finished."

"Give that, you're not holding it right," Stella claimed, taking it from him and shaking it vigorously. After shaking it to her satisfaction, she removed the cap and retraced Ray's X, the marker making a squeaky sound as it brushed against the smooth surface of the teacher's head. Nothing was produced.

The teenagers groaned.

"I told you," Ray stated with a roll of his eyes.

Sighing, Stella threw the marker across the room with a huff.

"Was that necessary?" Mo asked, dropping herself behind a desk. "Yes," the half-Asian guitarist answered, "I'm bored."

"This is torture," Olivia claimed with a sigh as she leaned against the teacher's desk, resting her head depressingly on Wen's shoulder. The ginger haired pianist flushed lightly and attempted to forgo temptation and squeeze his hand into a fist, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Ray who rolled his eyes, and Mo who face-palmed onto the desk she sat behind.

Stella, following the opposing front-man's line of sight, rolled her eyes as well, and nudged Wen's free shoulder as she leaned against the desk on his other side.

Wen nodded rather weakly in thanks at the guitarist's encouragement and released his fist to settle on Olivia's waist. The shaking of his limb and the ever burning flush on his face caused the smirk on Ray's face to broaden in amusement. But he hid it with a cough as he felt Stella's chocolate eyed stare on him.

Lemonade Mouth's timid kitten front-man looked up slightly to stare at Wen, though only for a fraction of a second before looking back down with a soft blush and a subtle shifting to get closer to her red haired best friend. Wen fought down the stupid smile that threatened to break out and crack his face in half if only because Ray was standing in front of him.

Beside the couple, Stella rolled her eyes good naturedly, her mouth moving in a silent: 'Finally!' the movement of her lips being watched with attention by the rival front-man, who coolly crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk opposite her.

Stella's gaze flickered towards him, the feel of his intense blue eyed stare sending a delicate shiver through her. Unconsciously she rubbed a hand against her bare forearm where a subtle trail of goosebumps settled on her skin. Ray cocked his brow, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Silently the soccer player cursed her band-mates' presence.

Of course, he was really the cause of their current predicament.

He hadn't meant to get the entire band in detention; he just wanted their leader and electric guitarist.

Sadly he miscalculated his plans and now all six of the teenagers were reduced to slowly losing their minds.

His reason for manipulating certain events to achieve his goal of getting the half-Asian firecracker in detention was rather simple. But maybe not to those who don't know the whole story.

Really, it started almost two weeks ago.

The two rockstars of Mesa High had a blow out, totaling the school cafeteria with a food-fight. Brenagin had been pissed and sentenced both to clean up the mess they'd made.

Things had been said and actions were made, and then repeated, several times, with great enthusiasm.

Ray was struggling to control the smirk, but his outward demeanor remained cool and unaffected even as Stella's gaze looked anywhere but him, her lightly tanned complexion darkening into an attractive rosy red.

The course of the two opposing teenagers was then set on a stage of human folly and teenage hormones.

Nothing seemed to dissuade them from continuing despite the fact that they were known throughout Mesa as 'enemies' simply because attraction and natural pig-headedness was nothing compared to public opinion, of which neither cared for.

Still, however, the two remained undecided.

The case was simple: the concept of boyfriend and girlfriend was foreign as speaking Martian.

Stella was a dynamic person, determined to a degree that was almost frightening. Her ambitions were far-reaching and quite overwhelming for someone who didn't share the trait. Most of the guys who gained interest in the guitar playing revolutionary would be too awed (or scared) to even approach her, let alone ask her out.

Ray, in contrast, had many willing and persistent admirers but none would ever hold him. They were all just playthings in his eyes. None showed any genuine interest beyond the name that he carried, and for a time he didn't mind.

Up until the two teenagers kissed in the disaster they'd created in the school cafeteria.

Maybe, Ray wondered as he watched the fluorescent glow of the light-bulb shine against her bronzed brunette locks, it was way before then and he'd just been denying it the entire time.

"Hey Ray," the front-man shifted his eyes away from Stella as Charlie called for his attention by the window. "What is it Delgado?"

"How do you ask a girl out?"

All heads snapped in his direction.

The soccer player blinked. "What?"

Charlie shrugged, leaning against the window with a thoughtful expression. "I was just thinking, I mean, you've got a lot of girls and everything -"

Ray's eyes glanced back at Stella, who seemed too shocked at Charlie's question to notice his stare, and looked back at the curly haired drummer.

"and I was just wondering how you ask them out," the drummer finished, unaware of the unhinged jaws.

"Uh…Charlie," Wen began, "can you start again…?"

He looked confused, so Olivia elaborated, "Why do you want to know?"

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I don't know. I guess, I was just thinking how Ray's always got so many girls around him all the time, how come they aren't bugged by having to fight over him."

"They're his cheerleaders Charlie," Mo stated testily, "that's different."

He frowned at the reply but Ray chose this time to answer, "Mo's right, they are my cheerleaders. They're supposed to be surrounding me all the time, suffocating me with their whining and drama. It's what they do."

"So…you don't ask them to?"

Ray shook his head. "It's like those freshmen girls that follow you around, they like you but you've never asked them to be there. They just are. It's something they've chosen."

"So you aren't going out with any of them?"

"None of _them_," he answered, his emphasis not lost on Stella who snapped out of her stupid stare and raised a brow at Ray, a smile attempting to flirt its way across her lips.

"So, let me get this straight," Charlie began, "so you've never _actually _asked a girl out before?"

"Nope," he answered honestly, noticing the surprised widening of eyes of the rest of Lemonade Mouth, even Mo looked shocked. The Indian bassist spluttered, "But Scott says -"

"He's an idiot, he may be my best friend but he knows nothing."

Charlie released a sigh, leaning dejectedly against the window again. "So I guess you wouldn't know how to then."

"Hey, what about me? Are you forgetting that I'm a guy too?" Wen asked, only to get the drummer to wave him off, "Come on Wen, you can't even hold Olivia's hand without blushing like a school girl, and I'm supposed to ask you on girl advice?"

There was a snicker throughout the room, only Olivia and Wen keeping silent as their blushes grew hotter.

"I'd just like to point out that though I'm not dating those girls, I _do _know how to ask a girl out," Ray managed, the smirk on his face too large to suppress. Charlie brightened. "Really?"

"Sure, who are you trying to impress?"

The drummer blushed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Her name's Victoria."

"Uh huh," Ray nodded, his prompting for more information not seeming to read to the curly haired teenager. Stella thankfully took the lead and asked in his stead, "So, what's she like?"

"She's pretty quiet, very good at art and she loves music."

Stella rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "A bit vague here Charlie."

"Yeah, you've never mentioned her before," Mo spoke up, "When'd you meet her?"

"The Music Warehouse, you know that music store?"

"What's she like?" Olivia jumped in. "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, really nice," he answered brightly, "she's easy to get on with but when it comes to opinions she's pretty decided…" Charlie trailed and then looked back at Ray determinedly. "The thing is, she's against going out with anyone because she got burned in the past, and I really like her, so I kind of need your help to convince her that I'm worth the chance."

"So she's stubborn huh? I like this girl," Stella claimed with a grin. "Good choice Charlie."

"Thanks," he answered a bit glumly, "but she doesn't seem to think I am. I've tried asking her out before and she always says no."

"Then maybe it isn't meant to be," Mo piqued to which the drummer shook his head, "She doesn't say it in a bad way or anything, she just brushes it off as if it's nothing and we end up laughing about it later."

"Well then, the answer is simple Delgado," Ray claimed, "You have to make sure she says yes, no matter what."

"But -"

"Hey, you're dealing with a stubborn girl here. Its either you work for the chance or you walk it off. There's no half-way with a stubborn girl," the front-man claimed, his eyes catching the affectionate eye roll Stella gave as she slipped her ear-pieces on to her iPod.

"Could you at least show me then? I mean, I don't want to risk pissing her off or anything, she's as violent as she is stubborn."

"Alright," Ray answered, "obviously I'll need someone to ask out then wouldn't I?"

Before anyone could say anything, Charlie supplied, "Stella will do, there's no one else here more stubborn than her other than you."

"Yeah, and asking yourself out is considered weird in some circles," Olivia chimed. "Yep, and no offence, but I'd be worried being stuck in the same room as you. You know what they say about mental abnormalities: One in every six people are on the crazy pills," Wen added.

"It would have to be Charlie then," Mo stated, "Stella will never agree to a date with Ray."

"How would you know?" He asked in mock offence, "I can be a charming guy when I want to be."

"There's only one way to find out," Wen said, nodding towards Stella who was listening to her iPod which was actually off.

Ray rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively, "Watch and learn gentlemen."

Wen and Olivia stepped aside, standing by Charlie to observe the blonde soccer player's attempt at successfully asking out the half-Asian guitarist who was currently feigning boredom. She gave him a short glance, removing one ear-piece. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually there is," Ray claimed, clearing his throat dramatically before starting, "Stella Yamada, you are the most stubbornly irritating girl I've ever met."

Mo gaped. "What? That's not how you ask a girl out!"

"Hey, hey, who's the teacher here?" Ray posed, raising a hand to stop any further interruption. "Now, am I allowed to continue? Are you writing this down?"

The Indian bassist huffed and so he continued, "Now, where was I? Oh yeah, Stella, you're irritating, annoying, stubborn and a total loudmouth."

On his hand, Charlie scribbled: **Insult her**

"But, for some reason I can't get you of my head no matter what I do. I'd blame hormones but that would mean blaming me and frankly I'm not at fault," Ray claimed, taking a step towards her so that they were barely an arm's reach away.

Again Charlie scribbled: **Accuse her**

"It's your hair, your eyes, your smile, your voice. And I blame all of that for the fact that I'm thinking about you nonstop. I don't know when this started, how or why; I just know that I really want to find out if you'd ever feel the same."

Wen grabbed Charlie's pen and scribbled on his own hand: **Woo her HARD**

"And if that doesn't work," Ray said over his shoulder, "You do the one thing you've been dying to do." The blonde soccer player demonstrated accordingly as he dipped his head down to press his lips against hers, her body reacting favorably as her hand raised to run through his blonde locks.

Olivia and Mo stared wide-eyed. "Whoa…"

Wen gave a low wolf whistle, both he and Charlie applauding the master in approval.

Carefully, Ray pulled away, but only enough so that he could speak, "And if she reacts just like this, you tell her: I'm picking you up tomorrow at seven. Then you walk off like a boss before she can either decline or slap you, whichever you think she'd do first."

Charlie raised his hand, despite the fact that his teacher wasn't even looking in his direction, and asked, "But what if you don't want to leave? And you just want to stand there and kiss her?"

Ray chuckled.

"Then do it, just remember that you both gotta breathe sometime."

**FINIS**

**Here's to my reviewers, I know it's been awhile but your comments really have supported me, so here's to you! **

**Madelines, DegrassiGleek22, lemonademouthluver, Passing of Time, SaguaroCactus, pawsrox, toughchick44, mitchie.x, booklover1995, SweetnMinty, freefallingup, DramaQueen127 and angeleyes456**

**Thanks for reading!**

Ella


End file.
